all the right friends in all the right places
by PamelaTurpin
Summary: The Hogs gang in New York City. AU.


Nobody said I was going to write thousands of words :/ but enjoy, lol (:

I seriously don't know where I'm going with this...

(plus, what can I say, I love my brands.)

* * *

there was a time  
when our lives shined as bright as the sun  
and we didn't mind  
aftermath was secondary  
traveling back  
or to the future, for some of us  
and let's imagine  
just listen

* * *

Madison Avenue shone with its' usual charm - not one of Taylor's favorite shopping streets, but still good enough. While her friends enjoyed raiding shops in SoHo and hitting Barmarche afterwards, possibly to pick up a guy for the rest of the night, Taylor had less interest in such things like that. Even though she had been living in New York, for, like, _centuries_, she wasn't that much of a city girl. At least, she didn't consider herself one.

But for the sake of it, she walked and talked like a Big Apple girl, dressed nicely enough, and put on more makeup than she thought was healthy for your skin.

The thing was, her friends still admired her and there were plenty of guys who appreciated her looks - she was naturally sweet (compared to the other girls around, at least) and was drop-dead gorgeous without trying all that much. Her mother was a model, and having great genes (not to mention great jeans, too) made sure that she was always in the top class.

Secretly, she enjoyed being alone, especially when it came to times like this. Shopping with her friends meant having to look around in every decent shop for at least an hour. Taylor thought about how nice it was that she finally got me time as she swung open the door and entered Chloé's - she needed a new dress for the big party coming up (there was an unspoken rule between the girls - new clothes were mandatory at parties). Her mother was a fashionista, but she preferred playing her Xbox at home and letting her personal shoppers go down to Broadway over spending hours just looking for a single outfit.

Taylor was tired of acting.

* * *

"So, did you watch ATM last night?" Tess asked nonchalantly as she flipped through Taylor's closet. The closet was full of things Taylor didn't like and were either hand-me-downs from her mom or whatever her mother decided to grab for her daughter, despite Taylor never reacting that much.

Taylor wrinkled her nose. "No. And," she added, before her crazy friend started telling her all the little details of last night's program, "please don't start rambling about what happened like the last time I forgot to watch ATM. I think you should wear that to the party."

Tess looked at the Michael Kors one-shoulder jersey dress she was holding. "Maybe. I think Blaise would like it."

Taylor went back to her box of chocolate truffles. Tess was crazy about Blaise these days - Blaise Zabini, a boy she had met at the lacrosse game. He was nice enough, Taylor admitted, but it wasn't her business to judge her friend's boyfriend. And, plus, there was someone else on her mind. She shouldn't be going crazy over him, mostly because they had been best friends since they were out of the womb, but ever since he started going out with some other girl she didn't give a shit about, she had begun to feel all weird on the inside, just as if she had been in love with him since forever.

Oh well. She would have to see. For the time being, she was happy to be single and free.

(or so she made herself believe.)

* * *

Mel had insisted on doing her hair, and so she let her (plus, she kicked ass at Mario Kart while Mel did it, so it all worked out) play with her strawberry blonde strands and dab foundation on her cheeks. She was actually happy she had let Mel do so, or so she was the second she walked into the stylish loft in Upper Manhattan, the place where the party was held. Taylor liked the loft- mostly because she lived in a five-star hotel and had never known of anything else - but her mind was already focused, letting her social skills take over.

So she smiled at everybody, threw air kisses to everybody she knew, and found her 'crew', or so authors liked to call groups of friends in chick lit. The group consisted of not only Tess and Mel, but also Dani, Imogen, Nikki, Feonyx (or Fen, as they liked to call her), Michelle, and AL, and these were the only people that were there - there were probably others floating about the place.

"Hey, girl," Nikki kissed Tay on each cheek (how people greet each other, it seems, these days in SoHo) and smiled. "You look gorgeous."

She had, in the end, found a cherub print Dolce & Gabbana dress after hours, and decided without thinking a second thought, since she was already dead tired. "Talk about gorgeous, Nikki. Where did you find that blouse?"

Nikki blushed a shade of rosy pink.

Dani coughed. "Yeah, yeah, everybody looks hot, we don't need to stand here and compliment everybody for hours - we need to get moving." Everybody laughed.

"No, but, seriously. Seven minutes in heaven, anybody?"

* * *

In the end, Tay got some guy called Ron Weasley, and he was a good enough of a kisser for a ginger.

Oh well.


End file.
